Omega
Omega '''is an Ice God Slayer of Dullahan. (''Played by '''Ace'') Background Born to a loving mother and father, Frost's parents were independent guild magicians who used Ice-Make and Ice Magic, respectively. Frost had a good life, happy as any other child, until one day his parents went off on a job when he was 7 and never came back. When Frost went to ask the guild master, the guild was being disbanded, and he didn't want to answer. But Frost heard some of the members talking about it as he went back home, and from that day his life changed forever. His parents had both been killed by men known as the Four Gods of Ishgar, and they were never coming back. In that moment, he felt anger and hatred beyond belief towards those monstrosities, the sadness and crying pushed aside for the moment. He began working for the independent magic guild that took Red Tiger's place, a guild that was much more morally loose. It was there that he discovered the bad in people, being turned into a criminal by the age of 10. It was also there, however, that he first heard rumors about Ice God Slayer Magic, which was said to be able to defeat even gods themselves. He put all of his focus into learning more, doing whatever it took to learn about the magic, which led to a lot of dead ends. Eventually, however, at the age of 15 he got a real lead and discovered the power locked away far to the north in a frozen cavern. He thought he was going to die in there, but after obtaining the magic, he was able to sustain himself by eating ice and escaped soon after. In the next year, he left the independent guild and headed out to search for more power, and a way to take down the people who had taken his parents from him. His years alone made him stronger and more independent, but he realized he'd need to get stronger, and align himself with others whose goals were the same as his. Along the way, he found the guild Dullahan, and the rest is history. Personality Frost is not necessarily a bad person, but his teens and thirst for revenge drove him to join Dullahan. He was actually a friendly, outgoing person, but his baggage weighed him down and made him feel as though all he'd be able to do with his life was cause misery and suffering. He's now a cool and reserved guy, easily ticked off however if provoked. He takes everything pretty seriously, and will endure until he's gotten his revenge, even if he has to murder millions. Appearance Frost is a tall, young man with brown eyes. His hairstyle is black and spiky. One of his notable features is he has three piercings above his left eye. He also wears silver earrings on his ears. Magic Ice God Slayer Magic allows the user to produce the element of ice for various purposes. Like other Slayers, the user is able to consume external sources of ice, even ones formed from nothing, in order to replenish their strength and enhance their power, as well as having a tremendous resistance to the element of ice. Additionally, the user is able to somewhat control the ice of others and is able to just as easily freeze a large scape of land with a mere flick of their wrist.The Slayer's freezing ability is notable; when Frost learned God Slayer Magic, he became able to freeze the wind in twisters easily. Trivia * Frost wears a silver necklace belonging to his father. This necklace is actually a lacrima, although Frost doesn't know that. * Frost hates humid climates with a passion. * Frost is single. Category:Dullahan Category:Knights of Attrition